Blood and Love
by Yaoi is Awesome
Summary: Naruto saves a vampire. The vampire claims him as his own. What will to the Blonde with crazy vampires, friends, and family. Who will win Naruto. Another summary inside. Older Teen. Rating may go up. Sasuke may change to Gaara or Itachi.


Blood and Love

Summary: Naruto brings an injured vampire without knowing it. Being the oblivious guy his is Naruto thinks the vampire is human. His best friends are hunters. What will happen when they find out. What will they do? What is this? They all love him too? Who will get the blonde in the end.

Anime: Naruto

Categories: Supernatural/Romance

Rating: Older Teen. May go up.

Warning: Limes, Yaoi, possible lemons, implied lemon, blood, attempted rape, death, and vampires.

"Talking"

"_thoughts"_

'_voices'_

Chapter One

A sixteen you old male with spiky blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes that could put the clearest of skies to shame, and sun kissed skin was walking home from work. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto got some soda from a vending machine. Before he was able to open it he tripped and dropped it.

"Aww man"

Naruto got up and went to retrieve the drink. By the time he found his soda he was in a dark, suspicious alley. When he picked up his drink, he tripped on something again.

"Owie"

Naruto got up and looked at what he tripped on. Once he laid his eyes on what he had tripped on his eyes widened and he gasped in horror and his month was agape like a fish out of water. He had tripped on a 'dead' body.

"_What….What do I do….What do I do"_

Naruto was unaware of the 'dead' body getting up.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me." said the 'dead' body.

"No….wait….I thought you were dead!"

"Baka"

The body got up and stood in the moon light.

"I am not a baka, you teme."

Now that the guy was standing in the moon light, the blond could see the vampire perfectly. The body had raven-hair, deep onyx eyes, and pale alabaster skin. He was wearing a black cape of sort.

"Hey are you ok?"

Naruto eyed all the injuries the male was sustaining.

"Hn"

"Let me help you."

Naruto went over to the raven-hair male and tried grabbing his arm so that the vampire could lean on him. But the guy just swatted him away.

"I don't need your help."

"You covered in blood and you are seriously injured. Of course you need my help."

Naruto glared at the taller male.

"No I….errr" The vampire doubled-over in pain."

"See"

Naruto grabbed the taller male's arm and put it around his neck. Naruto was glad that it was dark so that no one would notice him and the raven-hair male. The walked in silence which Naruto hated. Once they were at Naruto's apartment, the blonde laid the bigger male onto his bed and began stripping the male. As he was doing so the vampire interrupted him.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to take your shirt and pants off to clean your wounds."

There was a blush adorning Naruto's cheeks.

"Hn"

The ravenette didn't miss the blush. He smirked. Naruto, being as dense as he is, took no notice to this and went on bandaging the guy. After a few minutes; Naruto was finished.

"There all done."

"Hn"

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke"

"Mine's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hn"

Naruto twitched.

"Is that all you say"

"Hn"

Sasuke smirked.

"eragh!"

Sasuke found annoying Naruto rather amusing.

"Hn"

"Oh screw it! You can stay here as long as you need too."

"Hn"

"wagh!"

Sasuke's smirk widen a fraction. Naruto took off the sheets of his bed started to apply new ones while Sasuke mange to get into the chair during their 'Hn' argument.

"What are you doing"

"Yay! You talked!"

Naruto was doing a mental victory dance.

"Hn"

"Aww man"

"Hn"

"Well I'm removing the sheets 'cause they're covered in blood and replacing them with new ones."

"Hn"

Sasuke kept on smirking and Naruto was glaring at said ravenette.

"There are some clothes you could borrow in the closet."

Naruto finished with the bed. Naruto grabbed some of his clothes and got change in the bath room.

"That teme. Though he is cute"

Sasuke, too, got some clothes and changed.

"That dope sure is cute"

Naruto came in.

"Are you hungry?"

"_Yes, for you"_

"Yea, I'll take some tomatoes."

"Okay, just give my a sec"

"Hn"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. And then he left to make some dinner.

"Hmm, I have been needing a mate"

Sasuke pondered on. Naruto came in with a tray of food.

"Here you go Teme"

"Thank you"

Naruto just realized that Sasuke had a very sexy voice. He blush at this conclusion. A blush which Sasuke noticed.

"_What are you thinking of Naru"_

They ate with Naruto asking questions and Sasuke replying with that usual 'Hn'. Afterwards Naruto picked everything up and cleaned up the kitchen. He came back.

"So Naru-chan do you have a girlfriend" _"Or boyfriend?"_

"Ehhh???? N…no. Don't call me that"

Naruto blush.

"Are you in a relationship?"

"N…no…"

"_So it's just a matter of claiming him"_

Sasuke smirked.

"Why not?"

"Nobody's interested in me"

"What a shame"

"_Okay this guy is starting to act weird . Why does he want to know if I'm in a relationship"_ Just as Sasuke was about to claim Naruto, he smelt blood. It was coming from Naruto. More specifically the shoulder area.

"Remove your shirt"

"W….Why??"

Naruto blushed.

"You're injured"

"How'd you know?"

"Cause your bleeding"

"oh"

"Now take off your shirt so that I can take a look at is"

"Fine"

Naruto did what he was told to. Sasuke was shock at what he saw. It wasn't the injury which seemed to be pretty damn painful. It was two markings. One of them was the symbol of the kitsune youkai royal family, which in English means Naruto was the prince of the Kitsune demons. But the other one was more shocking. It was the symbol that only the soul mates of the Uchiha clan had. He hadn't thought that he might have had one but here was the proof. He disregard the marks for now and went to tend his future mate's shoulder. The injury was a large gash across the shoulder blade and the lower back. It wasn't properly taken care of. He went to tending to it and was surprised when his dope yes his dope was being quiet for once.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing doesn't leave a huge gash across one's back you baka."

"….."

The blood was tempting to Sasuke. He didn't know that the blonde smelt so sweet. Like sunshine or like refreshing mountain air or maybe like after a thunderstorm or perhaps a combination of the three. Lets not get started on the blood. The blood was sweet smelling. So innocent and pure. Sasuke was having a hard time of not having his way the with the naïve blonde. Sasuke just remembered something. A few days ago he had saved someone from being raped or murdered for that matter.

"_Don't tell me that it was Naru who I had saved"_

"A few days ago were you being attack but was saved"

"h…hai"

"_How does he know that?"_

"Hn"

"Sorry about this"

"…."

Sasuke rose a delicate eyebrow."I was supposed to take care of you but right now you're taking care of me"

"Don't worry about it baka"

"I want to meet the person who saved me. So that I could thank him."

"Anything else?"

"Yea, for whatever reason when he saved me I suddenly got this feeling, I just wanted to know if he got that feeling too and what it was. God I'm starting to sound like a girl"

"_I did too, my kitsune"_

"Hn"

"You know what I'm feeling it right now too"

"Really now"

"_I'm not but than again I am drain of blood"_

"Were you who saved me?"

"Yep"

"Thanks"

Sasuke had finished with tending to the kitsune prince's wounds. But he was needing blood awfully bad and the only source near him was his soon-to-be mate.

"Naru-chan"

Naruto didn't like the sound of Sasuke's voice. It was so husky so sexy….That's beside the point! Sasuke's voice was covered in lust. It probably meant trouble.

"Sasuke?"

"I want something"

Sasuke was leaning near Naruto's neck. Naruto was getting scared.

"W…W….What?"

"You"

"N…Nani!"

Sasuke's fangs lightly grazed over Naruto's pulse. This action caused a wave of pleasure to hit Naruto. Naruto moaned slightly. Sasuke went in to kiss Naruto and was met with no resistance. He licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for permission; which was given. Their tongues battled for dominance. Sasuke won of course. Sasuke used his tongue to memorize his love's mouth. This had caused Naruto to moan again. Sasuke wanted to hear more of Naruto's moans but he right now needed blood. When Naruto was in need of air the reluctantly broke apart.

"S…Sa…Sasuke"

"_Why did I let Sasuke do that"_

"Naruto"

"_God I need more"_

Sasuke started to suck on Naruto's pulse which was causing Naruto tons of pleasure.

"S….Sas….ke"

Sasuke bit down hard enough to draw blood but not hard enough to hurt. It only caused Naruto to scream out in pleasure. Sasuke drank the delicious elixir known only as Naruto's blood. Once he was done Sasuke licked the bite marks making them heal instantly. The only evidence that Sasuke had bit him was the mate marking he had left on the now unconscious blonde. Sasuke picked up the lithe body and put it in the bed under the covers. Afterwards Sasuke joined him. He held the blonde's tiny body against his own. Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's chest.

"_You really are like a fox"_

The both went into a dream filled, peaceful sleep.

Chapter One End.

Yuki: There I am done.

Sasuke: I cannot believe you actually wrote that.

Naruto: Why not?

Sasuke: Because

Yuki: Somebody's embarrassed.

Naruto: -yawn-

Yuki: I'm tired its 11:11 pm at the moment and I am waiting for anime to come on at 1 am. TT_TT

Sasuke: Record it

Yuki: No now do the disclaimer!

Sasuke: Yuki does not own any titles of anything period. She only owns this fan fiction.

Naruto: So don't sue her!

Yuki: Though Sas…..no Itachi owns Naruto.

Sasuke: -pissed off- he does not!

Yuki: ItaNaru

Sasuke: You must die

Naruto: I'm going to bed

Sasuke: Hn -follows Naruto-

Yuki: TeeHee

-noises come from bedroom- O.o

Yuki: Ja Ne! ;)


End file.
